I'm a Vampire
by gotxbrazen
Summary: "So yeah, I'm like... a vampire or whatever. I feed on the fresh corpses of the battlefield... But recently I haven't had much to eat... And I'm starving." (Scout/Demo, vampirism, Rated M for a reason...)
1. Chapter 1

So... Yeah. I dunno. Just read this, I guess.

* * *

Scout sat at the table in the mess hall, fingers drumming impatiently against the polished wood. The cogs in his mind turned at an alarmingly fast rate as he mulled over the situation he was in. His tongue flicked around in his mouth, running over his long, fanged canines. They were sharp enough that even with the gentle touch, they cut open his tongue, spilling coppery liquid into his mouth. He savored the metallic taste, but it wasn't the same. It couldn't quench the undeniable hunger.

His stomach was clenching and churning painfully as it begged for food. He had tried to quench the hunger with regular food, but it ended up tasting like dried dirt mixed with wet dog shit, and almost made him puke.

No, there was only one thing that could quench the gnawing hunger, only one thing that could give him the sustenance he needed.

He needed blood. Warm, fresh from the tap, crimson, life-giving liquid... His mouth salivated as he pictured himself biting into the succulent flesh of a neck- Any neck. What little blood still pumped through his veins gave life to his member as he picture the skin, bare and inviting, picture his hands running over the smooth body, down the sides...

And then gripping hard flesh as his mouth worked at draining the blood that spurted from the puncture wounds in the neck. He moaned quietly, almost loosing himself in the fantasy.

He needed food. He needed blood. But who was going to give it to him? That was his current predicament. So far he had lived on the blood of his dead enemies before respawn took them- an effective way of hiding his secret. After all, the dead told no secrets. Even if they came back to life later.

But there had been very little fighting the past week. RED had effectively fortified the defenses around the point, and BLU was wary of going on the offense, sure that without a plan they would get slaughtered.

So no casualities, and that meant no food. There wasn't a town anywhere near here that he could visit. He couldn't just feed on any of his team mates. Even if he sucked them dry, drained their entire body of blood until they were dead, they would just come back, thanks to respawn. This presented a bit of a complication. It would not do to have his team mates know of his... condition.

If word spread, he would no doubt lose the position- no, maybe worse. The higher-ups might remove him from Respawn, and kill him off. And he certainly didn't want to die. Again, anyway.

So now he was thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Yet nothing was coming to mind. It seemed like there was no possible way he could feed without his secret getting out. Short of wandring into enemy territory alone, and he doubted that would be very successful. They were likely grouped, and even if he could manage to kill 3 or 4 people, there'd be no way he'd have enough time to feed on any of the corpses before more would come running to action.

And right now he was craving fresh blood, the kind that was still coursing through veins as he drank...

And it was more than just a craving. If he didnt' get blood soon, he was sure he would whittle away into nothing and die off. And he wasn't sure if Respawn could bring him back from that. Even if it could, he would no doubt die once again soon after, leaving him in an endless loop of suffering, never even getting the chance to drink blood again...

He shuddered at the thought. He'd sooner let his secret be figured out than suffer that fate. But there had to be a way to do this discretely...

"'Ey, boyo!" A loud greeting came from behind him, and Scout shut his mouth to hide his teeth. He turned and spotted the dark skinned demolition expert approaching.

"Hey, scotty." He mocked in return. He wasn't a boy, far from it. He had lived longer than all of these guys. Vampirism tends to keep one... remarkably fresh. Over the hundreds of years he had lived, he never once lost his youthful appearance. He had been turned at the young age of 17, only two weeks until he reached adult hood. His mother had intended to turn him on his actual birthday, but just like her son, she was too impatient.

"You've been drinkin' again." It was a declaration, not a question. The alcohol on his breath reached scout's nose even from way over here.

"Eh... I don't feckin' care... Not like anything's happenin out there any-who."

A lightbulb went off inside his head as he eyed the stumbling drunkard, bottle of scrumpy in his hand, the strong alcohol sloshing around as he attempted to stay upright. Demo was drunk. He personally was a light weight, and rarely touched alcohol, but knew that it lead to blackouts...

He didn't particularly find the idea of drinking the alcohol thinned blood too appealing, but it would be better than feasting on a corpse. Maybe. And even if Demo remembered this night, who would believe him when he tried to tell the rest of the team that Scout was a vampire? It would be even more rediculous than his numerous stories of UFO sightings and alien abductions...

But he certainly couldn't just attack him out here, where anyone could walk in and see them. It was still early evening, and he was sure there would be others wandering the base. He had to get the guy alone... And he already knew the best way to do that.

Demo burped, followed by a hiccup, and Scout chuckled at the display. How was he going to go about this...

"Oh man... I could use me self a nice hot lassie right about now..." Demo sighed, stumbling into a chair next to Scout. Serendiptious that he didn't have to even steer the conversation that way.

"Yeah? I bet you get all the ladies, eh?"

"Are ye kiddin'? Ain't getting none! Do ye see any ladies around here?"

Scout shook his head in disagreement. "Well at least you've gotten some before, right?"

"Ya mean to tell me you 'aven't?" Scout forced a blush to his face, feigning embarassment.

"'Course I have! Loads of times!" He masterfully crafted his tone into something that managed to convince the Demo that he was 'lying' when really he had lost count of how many lovers he had had the past century. Demo laughed as he believed the faux-lie.

"For all yer boastin' and braggin, you're still a wee virgin lad!" Scout grumbled. His anger at least wasn't an act, but it certainly lended to the performance he was putting on.

"It ain't cuz I haven't tried!" He objected.

"I mean... I got close once... Back when I was younger... Name was Stacey, had the biggest racks in our year! We were datin' and then one day she just like...dragged me into the bathroom an... an we were kissing and then she stopped and... laughed at my face. Said I was the worst kisser ever, then left..."

"Yowch. That's harsh, lad. So... you really never been with a girl?"

Scout paused for effect, thean said, "Yeah..."

"How about a man?" Scout pretended to be grossed out at the idea, but not too grossed out.

"What? No! I ain't a queer!"

"Never said you was, lad." He was afraid he had reacted to strongly as the man backed off, both of them growing silent for a moment. Then the inebriated man spoke once again. "I ain't one for lovin men either..."

Scout remained silent, watching him cautiously. He had to play this right.

"But... A man can get real lonely out here..."

"What are you tryin to say?"

Demo sighed heavily, and perhaps the alcohol spurred him on. "I'm sayin' maybe we could help eachother out."

Scout screwed up his face as if in thought. He was thinking, but more about how much of a fight to put up rather than whether to agree. Of course he was going to agree. The plan was proceeding better than hoped.

"Er... I ain't never done anythin' like that." Scout said, keeping his eyes to the table.

"You think I have?"

"No, but... I mean..."

"Come on, lad... you can't tell me you're not gettin' tired of your right hand..."

Scout shifted nervously.

"I'm not gay... but..."

"But what?"

"Don't make me say it!"

Demo man grinned. Scout could tell that his act was getting to the man. Fumbling virgin boy, small like a girl... He had the demo in the palm of his hands. His stomache was urging him on, the idea of a feast making the decision easy.

"So... you think we could help eachother out?"

"Er... yeah... I mean it won't be gay! Just... guys like... jack off together all the time, right?"

"Uh... yeah!" Demo agreed to the blatant lie.

"And... I mean it wouldn't hurt if we helped eachother out..." Scout was genuinely startled as the man's strong hands found their way into his lap. Straight to the point, eh? He played up the part, clenching his thighs around the hand and letting out an almost girlish moan.

"Why don't we go somewhere... more private..."


	2. Chapter 2

The scot was all over him. He vaguely wondered how long the man had been waiting to get into his pants. Despite that attention he was getting, he grew bored quickly. He was, by and by, as inexperienced as Scout was pretending to be when it came to this.

But he played along like a good 'virgin' lad, lips parting and hot moans escaping as a hand brushed over his bare chest, down his pants into his crotch. He reached out and tugged at the hem of Demo's shirt, who happily obliged and stripped down to his boxers.

"You sure you want to do this, lad?" Scout resisted the urge to laugh at the question, asked now as dark hands tugged at his pants. He hesitated, though, then nodded nervously. He considered ending things now, not particularly finding sex with the drunkard too appealing, but then a hot mouth was around his soft flesh, and the next moan that came through his lips was genuine.

God, he definitely knew what he was doing down there. Demo grinned up at the Scout, who was watching with feigned interest as his member disappeared between the man's lips. His flesh grew hard as the Demo's tongue flicked over the sensitive head.

The man stood suddenly, and Scout whined in protest, but he just grinned and dragged the boy over towards the small twin sized bed. Demo sat on the edge, slipping out of his boxers and revealing a monster.

It stood proud and thick, throbbing and leaking. Scout stared wide eyed, truly shocked at the sheer size of it. He wanted that inside him... He dropped to his knees in front of the man, not even caring that the previous task was abandoned early.

He weighed the attachment in his hand, wrapping his small fingers around the flesh. In jerked at his touch, and Scout grinned. "Like what ye see, lad? Go on, give it a lick." Scout obliged, tongue reaching out to lap up the hard flesh, swirling around the head as it reached the top. Then he opened his mouth and took the tip in. Demo groaned appreciatively, lounging back and spreading his legs further.

Scout descended, still marvelling at how big it was, and how much bigger it felt inside his mouth. His thoughts drifted to taking the monster up his back entrance, and he let out a wanton moan. Still he was descending down the dick, like it would never end. Then it was hitting the back of his throat.

Years of practice barely helped as he attempted to open his throat further for the member. But he couldn't do it. He was forced back up for air. "Easy boy... You don't hafta take it all... ain't seen anyone that could anyway..." His voice was husky and egged the Scout on. He was determined, however, delving back on. Now that it was slicked up, it was a little easier.

He grimaced as he repressed his gag reflex, and then it slid down his throat, and his nose was tickled by the curly hair at the base of the monster, chin nestled up against heavy balls.

"Jesus CHRIST ALL MIGHTY!" Demo exclaimed as he stared at the head buried in his crotch. His dick throbbed as the throat squeezed around it. Scout stayed down as long as he could, throat protesting mightily at the intrusion, and then he was coming back up for another breath, gasping and throat sore.

"How... how the feck did ye do that, lad!?" Demo asked incredulously. Scout chewed his lip as he shrugged, hoping he hadn't given himself up. "Ah hell... I don't care jus'... do it again, boy!" Scout repressed a smile, and went down on him again. The second time was easier, but instead of holding it there too long, he rose up and began bobbing his head, tongue lapping along the underside.

"Ye... oh god... ya sure ye aint done this 'afore, laddy?" Demo said between pants. He was getting close, Scout could tell. The salty taste of his pre was quickly coating the inside of his mouth. If he kept this up, no doubt the man would blow.

"Christ... ye keep that up, I'm gonna blow!" Scout let the member out of his mouth with a pop, and it flopped up against the man's stomache. "Why'd ye stop?" Demo complained, wrapping his own fingers around his flesh.

"I... I want you to..." He purposefully fumbled over his words. "Please... just... fuck me..." Demo blinked at his request, then mischeviously grinned.

"Ya honestly think ye can handle me, lad?"

"I ain't sayin it again..." Scout said harshly, pushing him down onto the bed. Demo didn't resist, swinging his legs up so he was laying right ways on the bed. Scout jumped on top, straddling Demo's hips. Scout stared at Demo's confident smile.

"Now don't just-" He was cut off as Scout reached behind him and lined up the man's erection with his quivering hole, then plumetted down the shaft. Scout let out a loud, elongated moan as he was filled so suddenly, his saliva easing the passage. Demo's eyes rolled back in his head as he lost himself to the pleasures of the tight ass he was now buried in.

His dark hands roamed up lighter legs, kneading soft flesh as Scout sat there, still quivering from the sudden intrusion. "Christ, lad... I dinnae ken how ye do that but..." He was breathless.

Scout shifted a bit, causing the dick inside him to move around, pressing almost painfully against his walls and pushing against his prostate. It stretched him wide, but the feeling of being so full was amazing, and he was reluctant as he raised himself up, whimpering as he felt all the ridges and veins pleasuring his sensitive walls. He let out an especially loud moan as the glans passed over his prostate, forcing an ooze of pearlescent pre out of the slit of his own painfully hard prick.

The boy resisted the urge to touch his cock, afraid he would spill over too soon. It had been hundreds of years since he had been this full, and he wasn't in a hurry to end this. Demo was making it hard to keep going, though.

His hands gripped the boy's hips as his own raised to meet Scout's downward thrust. His head was tossed back, exposing the vulnerable flesh on his neck, his purple vein visible even from the surface of the skin.

Scout licked his lips as he leaned forward, allowing Demo to start thrusting himself in and out of Scout's hole. "Lad... somethin' tells me this aint your first time..." Demo was panting heavily, eyes shut tight in pleasure.

The boy chuckled as he was pounded by the Scotsman. "I'd say the same thing about you..." He only had one free hand, the other going to supporting himself, but the free hand traced a finger up Demo's heavily scarred body, through the light dusting of hair on his chest, then circling around in the crook of his neck. He leaned over further, hot breath coursing over the sensitive skin.

Demo's thrusts grew more urgent as he approached release. Scout's own orgasm was quickly approaching. From this angle, each drive home bumped over his prostate, sending intense waves of tingling pleasure straight up his prick. His tongue washed over the sweet smelling skin, lips kissed his prize.

"Fill me up..." He breathed into Demo's ear. The man tensed as his thrusts faltered, then picked back up with even more intensity. Moments later Scout felt his seed pushing through the rod inside him, then spilling out, coating his insides.

He opened his mouth wide, and sunk his fangs into Demo's neck, easily piercing the weak skin, and his mouth was flooded with warm liquid.

Demo's moans turned into panicked screeching, still riding out his orgasm as Scout fed on his blood.

Scout frowned as the man stopped thrusting into him. He had been so close. He reluctantly drew away from the neck, two large orbs of blood forming from the new wounds. He began bouncing in Demo's lap. The man attempted to throw him off, but Scout's inhuman strength kept him in place. His hand wrapped around his erection and he pumped furiously, squeezing tight around Demo. He reached his peak quickly, shooting his white cream across darkly tanned skin even as he dove back in to drink more from Demo's neck.

He drank, and drank, and drank, until his stomache felt full to almost bursting, sloshing with the man's life-giving blood. Then he pulled away. Demo had ceased struggling, gradually growing weaker from lack of blood and oxygen. He stared with fearful eyes up at the Scout, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and teeth stained red from his blood. Long, sharp, fang-like teeth...

"What are ya?" Demo asked, voice quivering.

"I'm a vampire." Scout laughed as he dove in for desert... 


End file.
